mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MSPA Wiki:News
*2019 *2018 *2017 *2016 *2015 *2014 *2013 *2012 *2011 *2010 *2009 This page serves as an archive of the news items shown on the main page. 2019 ;December 10th, 2019 – New MSPA Wiki Canonicity Policies We've finally implemented a policy on how we're going to handle this massive influx of new dubiously canon content, with the policy available for reading over at MSPA Wiki:Canonicity. As this is a massive project we've only split up a few pages thus far, and many of them are stubs! Please feel free to contribute to adding new content. ;October 27th, 2019 – MSPA Wiki has a Discord server! Yep, we've finally entered the... er, what century is this, again? Head on over and say hi, it's a great way to chat to other wiki users about topics both Serious Business and Ridiculous Folly! ;October 25th, 2019 – HOMESTUCK^2 - BEYOND CANON Just when you thought this year's surprises were over, What Pumpkin and co. have kicked it up to the next level by releasing Homestuck 2. What? Yes, really. You heard us. Home-hecking-stuck 2''. The new story continues directly on from the end of The Homestuck Epilogues and continues their tradition of fuzzy canonicity. The work is "post-Canon", and while we're still not entirely sure what that means, it was outlined by Andrew Hussie, is being written and drawn by a team of previous collaborators, and being officially released by What Pumpkin. Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon is Patreon supported and will be updated monthly. ;April 20, 2019 – Meat or Candy? A week after the prologues, the entirety of the epilogues of dubious canonicity has been posted as you follow the consequences from a simple picnic food choice. It's a lot of content: 88 pages of prose! Buckle in for a lot of reading. Nothing else of note ever happens on this date, of course. Nope. ;April 13, 2019 – Ten years of ''Homestuck Today is Homestuck s tenth anniversary! Today also marks the start of the long-awaited Homestuck epilogue, with the first chapters of this new story now available at homestuck.com. ;January 1, 2019 – Skaianet Systems Incorporated The new year has kicked off with an unexpected development: What Pumpkin's website now redirects to a website for Skaianet Systems, the fictitious company from Homestuck responsible for releasing Sburb, and the What Pumpkin Twitter account has likewise become a Skaianet account. An initial inspection of the Skaianet site's source code revealed links to hidden subpages, containing content like a hand-drawn Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic and a ZIP file full of wizard pictures. The most important discovery thus far is a series of text files outlining the Condesce's activities on pre- and post-scratch Earth, providing significant new information about the alternate-history backstory of Homestuck and the empress's centuries-long world domination plan. As of this writing, the hidden pages are no longer accessible, but the history documents and other content from those pages can be viewed at the wiki's Skaianet Systems Incorporated page. 2018 ;December 14, 2018 – Friendsim complete, What Pumpkin leaving Tumblr After eight months of fortnightly content releases, Hiveswap Friendsim concluded today with the debut of its eighteenth and final volume. James Roach's soundtrack for the game has also been released and can be purchased at [https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/hiveswap-friendsim the Homestuck Bandcamp page]. Meanwhile, What Pumpkin has announced that it will be retiring its Tumblr account within the next few days. All future news updates for Hiveswap and related projects will now be released through [https://twitter.com/hiveswapgame the Hiveswap Twitter page]. ;May 25, 2018 – Friendsim Volume Four out now The fortnightly release schedule for Friendsim volumes continues, with a fourth installment featuring Tagora Gorjek and Vikare Ratite now available for purchase. ;May 11, 2018 – Friendsim Volume Three out now There wasn't any preceding announcement this time, but a third Friendsim volume featuring Skylla Koriga and Bronya Ursama is now available on Steam, adhering to the "every other Friday" release pattern that has been followed so far and for the foreseeable future. The Friendsim base game and DLC have also been ported to Android and can now be purchased at the Google Play store. ;April 20, 2018 – Friendsim Volume Two releases 4/27 The first volume of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator has only been out for one week, but the next installment is already on the way: What Pumpkin has announced that Volume Two will be released on . It will be sold as DLC for Volume One and will feature Cirava Hermod and Amisia Erdehn as your new potential friends. ;April 13, 2018 – Happy 4/13! *''Homestuck'' began nine years ago today! To celebrate, the first volume of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator is now available on Steam, and the first Viz Media Homestuck book, collecting Acts 1 and 2, is now in stock at retailers like Amazon and Barnes and Noble. Plus, to promote the book, several websites have published interviews with Andrew Hussie, including Newsweek. *For Fans By Fans has launched the 4/13 merchandise event, which runs until April 16. Many items are on sale, with the coupon code NUMBERMEME adding an extra 25% off all in-stock items sitewide (excluding bundle boxes). There's also a contest, giving you the chance to win artwork of your original character from a Homestuck community artist. If that interests you, check out the question marks at the bottom of the event page: they link to puzzles that, when solved, give you keywords redeemable for extra contest entries. ;April 6, 2018 – Hiveswap Friendsim releases 4/13; What Pumpkin store closing (again) *The Steam listing for Hiveswap Friendship Simulator has gone up, confirming that it will release next Friday - April 13, 2018. The game has received an M rating from the ESRB for blood and gore, violence and strong language, a significant increase from Hiveswap: Act 1 s E10+ rating; the Steam description accordingly promises a darker look at Alternia. *What Pumpkin today announced that its current web store will soon be closing down. The original store was shuttered after We Love Fine/For Fans By Fans took over merchandise production in 2015, but What Pumpkin opened this smaller incarnation two years ago to sell art prints and a limited number of other goods. From now until April 20, all remaining inventory is 50% off. ;April 3, 2018 – Hiveswap Friendship Simulator announced It's been a big news week! In addition to the homestuck.com move, it was recently revealed that a number of key Hiveswap team members no longer worked for What Pumpkin Games, raising questions about the future of the project. Today, What Pumpkin addressed these concerns: the company is undergoing another restructuring, but Hiveswap development will continue, and more details will be made available in the coming weeks. In the meantime, the company is now also making a number of smaller games that will release between acts; the first of these is Hiveswap Friendship Simulator, a "platonic dating sim" series where you form non-romantic friendships with Troll Call characters. Andrew Hussie himself is writing the first volume, which does not yet have a release date. ;April 2, 2018 – New Website So it appears MSPaintAdventures.com has moved to Homestuck.com as part of the new ownership under Viz Media. Don't worry, everything seems to have been remained intact with the move, with the exception of Ryanquest and the old styles. Now we get to work on updating all the links around the wiki. Exciting! ;January 30, 2018 – Ylimegirl's been promoted, again After incessantly nagging the admins working diligently as a rollback for many years, I, Ylimegirl, have been promoted to like, three different kinds of mods at once, of which only 1½ actually grant abilities applicable to this wiki! ;January 26, 2018 – Comics Contest On January 10th, the WhatPumpkin team announced the Hiveswap Comics Contest, where fans can submit their original comics on tumblr and twitter with the hashtag #HIVESWAPCOMICSCONTEST. As long as the comic contains some Hiveswap content, your entry is valid. The top 3 comics every week get awarded FFBF gift cards, and all the first place winners will be entered for a grand prize - having their fantroll included as an NPC in Hiveswap, who definitely won't die immediately! (Unless that's what you're into.) Winners for the first two weeks have already been announced, stay tuned on the whatpumpkin tumblr to check them out. Best of luck to everyone who enters! 2017 ;December 3, 2017 – Week in review, featuring zodiac signs and book stuff *The Hiveswap website was updated with a new look and a new feature: The Extended Zodiac, the new 288-sign zodiac created for the game's trolls. A personality test on the site will determine your sign, as well as your lunar sway (Propsit or Derse dream affiliation) and aspect. Some interesting new Homestuck lore is in here, plus it appears we will "probably" get a class quiz at some point in the future. If you're really in love with your new zodiac sign, you can now buy a t-shirt of it at For Fans By Fans. *''Quest for the Missing Spoon'' met its Kickstarter funding goal, but the campaign runs until December 17, so you still have time to claim your official SBaHJ dunce cap and barbecue sauce. *The Amazon listings for Viz Media's first two Homestuck books have been updated with preview pages. Acts 1 to 3 appear to be mostly identical to their treatment in the original TopatoCo books, but we get our first glimpse at how the Intermission will be presented in print. Book 1 (Acts 1 & 2) releases April 13, 2018, while Book 2 (Act 3 & Intermission) comes out on July 10. ;November 17, 2017 – Kickstarter 2: Electric Boogaloo The kickstarter for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and the Quest for the Missing Spoon has launched! (Apparently Andrew Hussie has dipped his toes into the lucrative fidget spinner market. I'd say I'm disappointed, but after reading the latest SBaHJ comic yesterday, I'm mostly just numb.) Anyways, if you're interested in this sort of thing, go back it! ;November 16, 2017 – New Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff project in the works Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff updated yesterday with some EXTREMELY NSFW new strips, but ever since Homestuck ended Andrew Hussie has been teasing the existence of a bigger project starring the duo. Today, that project may have been revealed: TopatoCo's crowdfunding fulfillment division Make That Thing has posted what appears to be the cover of a new book, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and the Quest for the Missing Spoon. Hussie, dril, and KC Green are the creative team behind this tome, with more information apparently "COMIGN SOON." ;November 11, 2017 – Hiveswap: Act 2 releases spring 2018 To mark this year's 11/11, What Pumpkin has that the second act of Hiveswap will be released next spring. As part of the lead-up to release, the What Pumpkin Tumblr will be doing a weekly "Troll Call" every Wednesday, releasing bios of new trolls from the game. ;November 9, 2017 – Homestuck.com Homestuck now has an official website! Cool. Also the website links to this very wiki! Very cool. Acknowledgment by the creators is akin to reaching God Tier for wikis. Congratulations guys, we did it. Now don't fuck this up. ;September 14 – Hiveswap: Act 1 out now, new partnership with Viz Media It's finally here! The first act of Hiveswap is now available for purchase from Steam and the Humble Store. Also today, it was announced that What Pumpkin has partnered with manga and anime publisher Viz Media to create new projects related to Homestuck and Hiveswap. Beginning in early 2018, Viz will relaunch the Homestuck book series as collector's edition hardcovers, with the end goal of getting the entire comic in print; additionally, Viz will be involved with the Homestuck epilogue project, details on which will remain a secret until sometime next year. 2016 ;May 9th – Homestuck 2.0 After previously letting such an exciting phrase escape his lips in an interview a little while back, Dante Basco now features in a video where he helps to explain some of what the fabled "Homestuck 2.0" means. Watch the video here! ;April 13th – THANKS FOR PLAYING Act 7 has arrived, concluding Homestuck seven years after it began with one final animation. ;March 28th – The end is EOA6 stands at 99% complete. Today is the start of six days of updates, which will be followed by a short break. Then updates resume on the 6th of April, the END OF ACT 6, followed by another seven days of updates leading up to the grand finale: Act 7 will conclude Homestuck on 4/13. Buckle up, guys. It's happening. ;March 7th – Status update / Story preview A brief new progress update has gone up: Hussie is now 65% done with the End of Act 6, while Act 7, fortunately, remains 100% complete. Hussie also provided a brief preview of the PXS Book 2 bonus story: ;February 21st – Paradox Space Book Two A second Paradox Space book has been announced, including one brand new story about how Vriska obtained her metal arm Equius, written by Andrew Hussie and drawn by Mallory Dyer. It won't be released until July, but it is available for preorder on WeLoveFine here. Oh yeah, speaking of which, Paradox Space Book One was released a while back. We kind of dropped the ball on that one. ;February 2nd – New status update Another progress update has been posted. Hussie believes that he "probably" will be able to finish the comic by 4/13, has fully completed work on Act 7, and is 30% done with the End of Act 6. Expect another update on these numbers sometime next month. 2015 ;December 25th – Status update is here Just in time for Christmas, the end-of-year progress update has arrived. A new Kickstarter update for Hiveswap reveals that game development has undergone several changes over the past few months: most visibly, the game's art style has been totally changed, with the previously-seen 3D graphics being scrapped in favor of 2D artwork. Meanwhile, Hussie continues to work on the end of Homestuck and is apparently on track to completing nearly a half hour's worth of animation, spread across the final pages. He is aiming to have the comic completed by 4/13/16 and will be releasing another status update sometime next month. ;December 11th – Status update coming soon After a few months of relative quiet, a newspost has been published. Hussie says that work on Homestuck and Hiveswap is going well, and he intends to release a follow-up newspost featuring more substantial information on their progress within the next few weeks. ;August 12th – More info on the Omegapause The promised news update on the Omegapause has finally been posted. In it, Hussie states that Homestuck is already 99% complete in terms of page count, with the content he will be working on during the break making up the remaining 1%. Work on the final pages won't begin for another month or so, due to work on Hiveswap taking priority, and Hussie says that he won't be producing content at the same breakneck pace he was working at previously. There is currently no estimated release date, though he suggests that it may be sometime next year. ;July 29th – Omegapause: Start Now that we've all been given time to properly cope with the latest flash, the Omegapause begins! Well, it began two days ago. It is unknown how long it will be until the next news update occurs, but we will be on it when it happens. ;July 24th – Omegapause logistics This weekend will be update free! After that, there will be two more updates (as the eight were condensed down into seven) on Monday and Tuesday. And then the Omegapause. "But wait," you think or possibly don't, "isn't this all a concerningly short amount of endgame buildup time?" Well, you'd be right in that assumption if you were thinking it! Hussie has clarified that the start of the Omegapause does not indicate the end of pre-endgame stuff. Rather, another stretch of pages will be posted afterwards, before the final animation . ;July 24th – The greatest moment in all of Homestuck has arrived The years of reading and waiting have finally paid off. That's really all there is to say on the matter. ;July 18th – Horseless updates Hussie has announced that he has not made any horse calendars for the next set of updates! There will be approximately eight of them before we hit the OMEGAPAUSE. He plans to post the next one on Monday, and will probably post one daily afterwards, so we shall see! As a sidenote, he will offer no explanation or excuse to those who have no idea why the hell we keep talking about horses. ;July 11th – Out of horses The scheduled horse updates have come to an end! Hussie will announce the horse situation on the sixteenth. ;June 12th – 26.12% off! No, we're not Troll-ing you: While there may not be an update for the fifth anniversary of Hivebent, there is a pretty decent sale happening at Whatpumpkin, so head over to the site and check it out! ;June 4th – We've hit our second update break! We'll get to see what happens next when it's the fifteenth in a European country. ;May 24th – Hold Your Horses a Little Longer Turns out the horse for tonight has gone out to pasture and will not be appearing. Your finger can relax for one more day. ;May 22nd – More TNG edits! Hussie has confirmed on Twitter that [[Jandrew Edits|edits of Star Trek: The Next Generation]] are returning after almost five years! ;May 14th – Hold Your Horses With today's update, we've hit the first week-long break in the horse calendars. Your F5-pressing finger can take a vacation until it's the 25th in some European country in a little over a week. ;April 28th – Update times While this post is a little belated, Hussie has announced that he will no longer be updating at midnight EST. He will now be updating at midnight in some European-ish timezone. Which timezone will it be each night? It's a surprise! ;April 22nd – Horse Calendars Not only has the beginning of A6A6I5 finally been posted, with us seeing the ramifications of John's retcons, we have also gotten horse calendar updates. Starting next week, Homestuck will update on the days Monhay, Tuesnort, Wedsneigh, Thursclop, and Frihorse, with some weeklong breaks in-between up until mid-July when more horses will be scheduled. It looks like the end of Homestuck is going to be an exciting ride, so stay tuned! ;April 13th – A6A6A5, otherwise known as Caliborn's Masterpiece, has officially begun, and trust us, it is. Wow. It sure is something. In other news, has finally come to its touching conclusion, and PXS as a whole is on hiatus for the time being. Also. What Pumpkin is having a 41.3% off sale for the 13th, 14th, and 15th, so don't miss this incredible opportunity. Pick up a calendar, some books, maybe finally get the last of the SBaHJ books for cheap. ;April 11th – Hiveswap, Homestuck, PXS Three cool updates happened today! We went into it more on our , but here's the gist of it: *''Hiveswap'' has an official YouTube channel now, and they posted a new teaser trailer on it. *''Homestuck'', obviously, returns on 4/13 with Caliborn's masterpiece, A6A6A5. It'll be 40 pages, and run through 4/15. Starting the following week will be our last "normal act", A6A6I5, with apparently upwards of 400 pages! *Although the first book for it is coming out soon, Paradox Space has been running from a buffer since January, and will be "pausing for a good while" after Summerteen Romance concludes on 4/13. More news on this coming soon on the PXS site itself. ;March 30th – What Pumpkin Studios NYC Did we mention? Since our last news post here, there have been three Hiveswap updates on the original Kickstarter page - go check them out! The first one was just after that last news post, and the last two were just before a neat little development. Remember how What Pumpkin Studios was making a game dev branch to create and release the game? Well, as of a few days ago, their official website is up and running! Also, today marks t minus two weeks until A6A6A5 hits, so get ready. With the game on its way, Caliborn's masterpiece imminent, and likely to end on the same day given the current trend, 4/13 is looking pretty exciting this year! ;February 17th – Hiveswap is nigh. Done relatively under the radar, promotional content for Hiveswap has begun cropping up on the web. This includes a twitter account and an official website. Both sources announce that the first of four installments of Hiveswap, "Act 1", will arrive in Spring 2015. The other three are scheduled for release throughout the year, but this appears less concrete. The website contains some brand new screenshots and concept art from the game, as well as a press release, confirming the upcoming press preview of the game at next month's Game Developer's Convention in San Francisco, followed by public demos at several spring conventions. Check out the website yourself for more info! ;February 9th – Congratulations to Ylimegirl! One of our finest editors has been promoted to moderator! Long overdue, really, I think we can all agree. ;January 20th – PAUSE OF INDETERMINATE NAME A news post of moderate length, fun to read as always, has been added to the site. A6A6A5 is actually done, but it's so completely awesome that Hussie thinks we can't handle it yet, especially if it'd leave us hanging until the next pages after it come out in three months. Speaking of which, the rest of the story, as previously mentioned, has been written in its entirety, Hussie simply needs to start drawing the panels. That, on top of responsibilities relating to the development and production of Hiveswap, means he needs to take quite the break to catch up. So when can we expect the comic to return? 4/13, naturally. Until then, have fun being productive! ;January 7th – CRITICAL HORSE ADJUSTMENT A brief news post has been added to the website: due to the combination of previously laid out updates, A6A6I4 will end on January 19th, as opposed to the initially planned January 26th. Looking forward, Hussie has stated that he has mostly written everything that comes after that, but he's still working on it, as he has not yet begun drawing. This means we will almost certainly be seeing a pause after the 19th, but it's currently unclear how long that will be. ;January 1st – Sadly, the new MWF schedule of Homestuck precluded there being an update on New Year's Day itself. As such, anyone who was hoping for the customary event of some form of ball drop in the comic is doubtless disappointed. You could say... Hussie dropped the ball there. 2014 ;October 30th – Adventure Game title, more details announced As revealed in a new Kickstarter update, the project formerly known as the Homestuck Adventure Game has received a title: Hiveswap. The game will tell the story of a human girl who is sent to Alternia and must find a way to get back to Earth. Hiveswap s development has been moved over to a newly-formed What Pumpkin game studio and, once completed, it will be released as an episodic title likely consisting of four installments. ;October 25th – Unquestionably the most important Flash page since S Cascade, as is only appropriate to being released on the anniversary of it. Go and watch it. Now. The next update will be on November 1st. ;October 17th – End of Gigapause The servers are back up, apparently in a stable state this time, now with the previously attempted update, and this time with the correct Caliborn site theme. Along with the update came a news post, where Hussie explained the update plans for the near future (and please note, he expects more server crashes, implying the issue isn't entirely solved): *A test page, which is what yesterday was. *A bunch of pages on the 17th and 18th 18th and 19th. *No updates until the 25th. *No updates again until 11/1, at which point regular updates will resume according to a schedule Hussie will reveal on that day. Welcome back, everyone. We hope you enjoy the ride. ;October 16th – End of Gigapause Despite the earlier indication, the update actually came at about 4:22pm GMT-4 today. It was a single page depicting the start of A6A6A3, wherein Caliborn welcomed the readers back, with the visual focus on the manga book he had earlier. MSPA crashed within five minutes of the update being posted, and it is still down. The image, however, can still be accessed via the cdn server. ;October 16th – Happy Gigaversary While not technically the gigapause commencement anniversary, today is the anniversary of the last update. In addition, certain seems to indicate that the gigapause will finally end tomorrow, Friday the 17th. While we cannot confirm or deny this, it might be best to prepare yourselves regardless, as the hype alone will likely be enough to impact your day. ;September 27th – Gigapause coming to a close Hussie has posted on the MSPA site news for the first time since April, and here's the gist of it: He didn't get as much work done as he wanted (approximately three out of twelve months were spent on Homestuck), and he plans to return to serial updates in mid to late October. However, it should absolutely be noted that the implication is that this is not a return to a daily update schedule. ;September 26th – Server upgrade The MSPA server migration has now been carried out. And no, before you get all excited, this does not mean the gigaupd8 is imminent. ;September 24th – Homestuck progress Hussie made a tweet on the 17th casually indicating he had made progress on the remainder of Homestuck. Using some numbers he gave us, we were able to estimate that he's made approximately 2300 new pages over the duration of the gigapause. We made a more detailed explanation of this in a . ;August 26th – Nothing important is happening Our gigapause duration tracker hit 314 days today, a landmark we thought you all might enjoy! ;July 1st – Namco High has been shut down It had a six and a half month run, but with the closing of ShiftyLook, the plug has been pulled on Namco High s severs. ;June 19th – Kickstarter Update #15 While most of the information in the update is restricted to Kickstarter backers, what we can confirm for everyone is that writing and planning for the Homestuck Adventure Game is officially finished, and Hussie has handed over this framework to the developers. From here on out, it's all in their hands to complete the rest of the game and make it a reality. ;June 12th ...but happy 6/12 anyway, everyone! ;June 1st – Wiki scope expanded As of today, the wiki is now essentially the Hussie Wiki, with its scope covering all of his works rather than just MSPA and projects directly related to it. But don't worry, MSPA is still a major focus, and we aren't changing the wiki's name! ;April 13th – Launch of paradoxspace.com The mystery thing has been revealed: a new website, paradoxspace.com, which is intended to allow Homestuck to expand beyond the limitations imposed by the canon webcomic. Which is good, because the canon one kinda relies on this one dude churning stuff out, and as you might possibly have noticed, is kinda slow lately. ;April 13th – End of Year Five Happy 4/13! While everyone may be excited about the possibility of something from Hussie, it is worth remembering that back in January he said that Homestuck would not end today, a statement he recently reiterated. While the end may not come other things may come, back in his January announcement came the announcement of another "secret project" which he recently revealed would have new information "soon", while we can't guarantee new information today we can say that today would be a good day for such a thing. ;March 23rd – Looking forward to 4/13? We have no idea what it is, but , Hussie says he definitely has something planned for the End of Year 5. ;March 19th – First con revealed and the closing of Namco High What Pumpkin that Hussie will be attending Anime Boston on March 22 and 23rd. On a more unfortunate note, last month it was announced that Namco High was being shut down, this has since been revealed due to the closing of ShiftyLook as a whole. ;March 5th – Constuck Hussie has announced that the What Pumpkin crew will be attending several conventions this year; a total of 11 at the moment. These include: *Anime Boston / Boston, MA / March 21-23 / Booth # 233, 234 *MegaCon / Orlando, FL / March 21-23 / At WeLoveFine's Booth # 74 *Emerald City Comicon / Seattle, WA / March 28-30 / Booth # 1420 *Salt Lake Comic Con (April) / Salt Lake City, UT / April 17-19 / Booth # 1001 *WonderCon / Anaheim, CA / April 18-20 / Booth # 1500, 1502 *Calgary Expo / Calgary, AB, Canada / April 24-27 / Booths BF 3726 and BF 3725 *C2E2 / Chicago, IL / April 25-27 / Booth # 268 *Anime Expo / Los Angeles, CA /July 3-6 / Booth # TBA *Florida Supercon / Miami, FL / July 3-6 / Booth # 911, 913, 915 *Dragon Con / Atlanta, GA / Aug 29-Sept 1 / Booth # TBA *Salt Lake Comic Con (September) / Salt Lake City, UT / Sept 4-6 / Booth # 1001 In addition, Hussie has stated that he will be attending two or three of these cons himself, although he hasn't decided which ones yet, and he seems to imply he'll visit unannounced. ;February 5th – New Homestuck merch at WeLoveFine WeLoveFine has launched [http://www.welovefine.com/488-homestuck its Homestuck merchandise shop]; the first items for sale are a Lil Cal backpack and dream self tunic tanks. ;January 30th – On the 24th, Hussie made a rundown announcement of current events. 4/13 will not be the end date of the comic, it's implausible for him to finish it in such a short amount of time. All of the time during the gigapause so far has been spent solely on writing, both for Homestuck and the Adventure Game, and Homestuck likely needs another month of writing before he actually starts drawing panels. In other news: A system has finally been set in place for Paypal backers of the Adventure Game to receive the same updates as Kickstarter backers, Hussie has officially announced a Homestuck Design Contest in conjunction with We Love Fine, the beta kids vinyl figures are now available in the What Pumpkin store, and Hussie has taken on yet another secret project. All that has been confirmed about the secret project is that it will be Homestuck related. 2013 ;December 19th – Longest MSPA hiatus, and counting Having reached the 64 day mark, the gigapause is now longer than even the combined Cascade hiatus, thus making it the absolute longest in MSPA history. ;December 17th – Namco High is here Namco High has finally launched and is now playable on the ShiftyLook website. Note that, while the base game is free to play, the three Homestuck characters are premium datelines that must be purchased by buying dateline paks at Crunchyroll, with each 3-pak unlocking a random Homestuck dateline and the deluxe pak unlocking all three of them. ;December 16th – Gigapause becomes longest (continuous) MSPA hiatus At 61 days long, the Gigapause has surpassed the Year 4 Megapause and become the longest continuous hiatus in MSPA history, although technically the non-continuous Cascade hiatus is just a bit longer, at 63 days. ;December 11th – More stuff, part 6 (Andrew Hussie ruins Christmas) The final group of new items this season has been revealed, including three snazzy retro lunchboxes, a veritable rainbow of new scalemate plushes, and two new art prints. ;December 9th – Davesprite joins Namco High The Namco High website has updated its character list one last time, revealing that Davesprite will be the third and final dateable Homestuck character in the game. ;December 5th – Gigapause becomes second longest MSPA hiatus Having reached day 50, the gigapause has now overtaken the (second) Cascade hiatus. The megapause from earlier this year remains the longest hiatus at 60 days long. ;December 2nd – Jane joins Namco High The Namco High website has revealed that Jane Crocker will be the second dateable Homestuck character appearing in the game. Along with this news, Andrew Hussie has announced that the game is currently targeting a December 17 release date. ;November 27th – More stuff, part 5 (Buy NAK) What Pumpkin's pre-holiday merchandise rollout approaches its end with today's release of a large quantity of items, the penultimate wave of new product for this year. Included in today's releases are the tarot cards and scalemate plush toys from the Homestuck Adventure Game Kickstarter, plush toys of all four consorts, two new art prints featuring the kids, Aranea apparel (T-shirts and a hoodie), and beta kid Baffler puzzles. This year's final new items, to be released on December 9, will be Homestuck lunchboxes, vinyl figures of the beta kids, more varieties of scalemates, and three more art prints. ;November 23rd – Fast times at Namco High Hussie has revealed that he was the one assigned to pull together the entire team for Namco High, and announced that the game will come out sometime next month. ;November 15th – Namco High to feature Homestuck characters The website for Namco High (the upcoming dating sim from Namco Bandai and What Pumpkin Studios) has been updated, revealing that Terezi Pyrope will appear in the game as one of the many dateable students. She will be joined by two other dateable Homestuck characters, but their identities have not yet been announced. ;November 13th – More stuff, part 4 ( ) Even with the gigapause still in effect, What Pumpkin continues to release new merchandise. Items released last week include the 2014 Homestuck calendar, four art prints depicting the beta kids' lands, alpha kid Baffler puzzles, and a limited edition Becquerel and GCat hoodie. This week's releases include "Crocker Tier" Life clothes (T-shirts and a hoodie) and enamel-filled god tier pins and charms. ;October 17th – The gigapause Andrew Hussie has announced one final hiatus for Homestuck. Instead of posting the remainder of Act 6 Act 6 in serial update form, he will complete the rest of the act and Act 7, then release all the content in a final mega-update that will conclude the story. He did not provide any release date estimate, only saying that it will be "a while." ;October 12th – More stuff, part 3 (the stuff pile doesnt stop from getting taller) The "Month of Stuff" continues with TopatoCo's release of the next two MSPA books. Homestuck: Book Three collects the complete third act, while Problem Sleuth Volume 5: Sepulchritude collects all chapters not previously released in print form. Additionally, now that all of Problem Sleuth has been released in print, a complete five-volume box set is also available for purchase. ;October 9th – More stuff, part 2 As promised, What Pumpkin has added more new merchandise to its store. This time, the new merchandise includes troll pullover hoodies and kid icon embroidered patches (sold individually or in beta/alpha sets of four). ;October 1st – More stuff There is more stuff in the What Pumpkin store, and there is also the promise of more more stuff in coming weeks, and later, even more more stuff. The current batch of more stuff is alpha kid shirts and a limited (!) supply of hand-crafted God Tier Bafflers. ;August 13th – I warned you dog that things will never stop from keep happening constantly. ;July 19th – Namco High Andrew Hussie's side-project with Namco Bandai has been revealed: Namco High, a dating sim where characters from Namco Bandai games attend high school. The game is scheduled for release on ShiftyLook sometime later this year. ;July 16th – San Diego Comic-Con, several week hiatus Andrew Hussie has departed for SDCC, he has announced that after he returns Homestuck will not resume until sometime in August. ;July 3rd – ShiftyLook announcement, San Diego Comic-Con ShiftyLook has announced that they have been secretly working with Andrew Hussie to "create something new". Andrew Hussie will be taking part in a ShiftyLook panel, Video Games-Webcomics Amalgam Extraordinaire!, at SDCC on July 20th. Rachel from What Pumpkin has stated that this is a side-project unrelated to the Homestuck Adventure Game. ;June 30th – Year 4 Megapause redux, Comic-Cons Andrew Hussie has announced that the megapause might not be entirely over. There will still be updates, there just might be a few scattered weeks without updates. Hussie will also be at Florida Supercon between July 4th and 7th, and at San Diego Comic-Con between July 18th and 21st, so expect no updates on these dates. ;June 12th – Happy 6/12 And a happy wriggling day to Karkat. Oh yeah and this totally unimportant thing also happened. ;June 2nd – Record broken for longest continuous hiatus The current hiatus has now overtaken the second part of the Cascade hiatus for the title of longest continuous hiatus to date. However, Cascade was preceded by two hiatuses, divided only by a three-page update; if these are counted as a single hiatus instead of two, it remains the longest non-continuous hiatus. ;April 14th – End of Act 6 Intermission 5, Homestuck on hiatus There now remain only two chapters left in the story: Act 6 Act 6 and Act 7. However, Andrew Hussie has announced that, in order to ensure that the Homestuck Adventure Game is released on time, he will be taking a multi-month break from the comic to focus on writing and planning for the game. ;April 13th – 4 years of Homestuck As we reach the end of year 4 we await for the highly anticipated anniversary update. ;April 5th – John Limblish How do you expect to outrun John's arm, when ;April 2nd – April Fools! But never fear, you can always relive the day of boners, forever. ;March 17th – Happy St. Patrick's Day! To celebrate, Hussie has given us the thing everyone had been waiting for, on leprechaun romance! ;March 13th – First actual appearance of a denizen Aranea's covers Caliborn's encounter with Yaldabaoth. ;February 16th – End of Act 6 Act 5 Things are looking very troubling indeed. ;February 2nd – CALIBORN, ;January 9th – Cherubs' jujus Calliope and Caliborn's jujus , along with their wondrous powers when . 2012 ;December 24th – Happy Holidays! MSPA Wiki would like to wish our readers and editors Happy Holidays! ;December 8th – Kickstarter rewards People have begun receiving their rewards for donating to the Homestuck Kickstarter. ;December 8th – Server downtime; now resolved As of 13:00 (UTC), the MSPA server was approximately 27 hours into "30 minute scheduled maintenance". The site was finally back up by 19:00 (UTC). ;November 12th – Marking the one-year anniversary of the start of Act 6, Act 6 Act 4 has begun – and has already ended. The act consists of a single Flash page showing the Alpha kids exploring and fighting in their new lands over the course of several months. ;November 3rd – MSPA servers back up; End of A6I3 Power has been restored to the servers, and the awaited update ;October 30th – There is currently no telling when they will be restored; obviously, webcomic servers are far from a priority after this kind of event. ;October 4th – Main Kickstarter campaign ends. The total raised was $2,485,336, sadly just short of the $2.5 million stretch goal. However, there will be an opportunity for PayPal donations before the campaign ends entirely. ;September 23rd – Openbound Part Two beta released People who have pledged over $50 to the Kickstarter have received access to the beta of the second part of Openbound, many spoilers abound. ;September 5th – Homestuck Adventure Game funded The Kickstarter has reached its $700,000 goal ! Any additional money raised between now and October 4th will be used to increase the game's production values and port it to other platforms. ;September 4th – Homestuck Adventure Game announced The future of Homestuck : after the comic concludes next year, work will begin on a video game set in the same universe, currently scheduled for release in 2014. A Kickstarter campaign for the project has been launched and is trying to raise $700,000 to fund the game. ;August 31st – [[S Act 6 Intermission 3]] Homestuck finally resumes with , though not strictly a Flash, as apart from the opening sequence, it is coded in HTML5. The update features Meenah exploring a dream bubble in the aftermath of 's attack in the EoA6A3 Flash, and introduces about half of the pre-scratch trolls. Two further updates for this walkaround are expected soon, not entirely unlike the start of the previous act. ;August 20th – Weekstuck . Consequently, A6I3 is now expected to arrive shortly before the end of the month. In other news, the second solo album, , has been released on Bandcamp. Additionally, ''Problem Sleuth'' Volume Four and Caliborn's shirt design are now available on TopatoCo. ;July 1st – Hiatus announced July will have . However they are going to be big ones. ;June 17th – uranianUmbra finally revealed Her name is Calliope, and she's sort of adorable. In her own special way. No, come on, she is. ;June 1st – Homestuck reaches 5000 pages brings Homestuck up to 5000 pages long. The landmark was reached as Meenah hears about her post-scratch self. It's been quite a journey, and it's still far from over! ;April 13th – Happenings The third anniversary of the beginning of Homestuck (and the first to have an official activity, the ), with the accompanying beginning of Act 6 Part 3, including a point-and-click Flash game. Also, we now have on this wiki. 2011 ;10/25/11 – S Cascade. Hee hee hee hoo hoo. Just try to document all of this stuff. Haa haa hee hee ha! ;8/22/11 – S Attempt rare and highly dangerous 5x SHOWDOWN COMBO. The first flash animation since the disc was ruined. We shall be seeing the closing of Act 5 in well over a month, according to the Homestuck news update. ;3/30/11 – S Seer: Descend. You guys. He did it again. Another Flash animation. Come on. We need some contributions. Go here to help. ;1/23/11 – S Kanaya: Return to the core. Another big flash to document. Article is currently here. Contributions much needed. 2010 ;10/25/10 – S Past Karkat: Wake up. We're doing this. We're making this happen. It is time to document this ridiculously huge flash. Yes, the whole thing. It's going to take a while. See here to get started. ;10/22/10 – The new skin has arrived. The default wiki skin has officially changed, meaning that non-users will see the new skin instead of Monaco. A redesign is being worked on that will give the articles much more room to breathe. Please see here for information/discussion. ;10/12/10 – Wikia skin changes Wikia is moving out their mandatory skin change, and we're going to have to deal with it one way or the other. Please see this blog post for information/discussion. ;3/1/10 – Hello there! Seeing a lot of new editors to the wiki! This is fantastic! Do your best and work together to create those new articles. Don't forget categories, as well! There should be sufficient categories to categorize everything in MSPA. If this doesn't seem the case, please message me. ;1/26/10 – Friendly reminder Don't forget that Sloppy is fine and that Arranged is fine too. Use the tags instead of the stub tab to make it more obvious that a particular article needs a little bit of that Wiki attention. Happy editing! 2009 ;7/26/09 – New skin A new skin for MSPA Wiki is under development! Discuss. ;6/3/09 – MSPAFA Wiki A new MSPA Forum Adventures Wiki has been created! Check it out here. ;4/10/09 – A new story A new story, called Homestuck, has begun! ;3/10/09 – End of Problem Sleuth Problem Sleuth has been completed! ;1/19/09 – Super welcome Andrew Hussie linked to this wiki from the main MS Paint Adventures, so there have been a lot of edits lately. That's awesome! Please be bold in your edits. ;1/10/09 – Welcome Welcome to the MS Paint Adventures Wiki. Since MS Paint Adventures has gotten so complicated, we thought a wiki was in order to help keep track of all the awesomeness going on it. If you are psyched about MS Paint Adventures, please help pitch in and document it! Category:Site administration